Isa 13/kjv
: }|1| 13:1 The burden of Babylon, which Isaiah the son of Amoz did see. }} : }|2| 13:2 Lift ye up a banner upon the high mountain, exalt the voice unto them, shake the hand, that they may go into the gates of the nobles. }} : }|3| 13:3 I have commanded my sanctified ones, I have also called my mighty ones for mine anger, even them that rejoice in my highness. }} : }|4| 13:4 The noise of a multitude in the mountains, like as of a great people; a tumultuous noise of the kingdoms of nations gathered together: the LORD of hosts mustereth the host of the battle. }} : }|5| 13:5 They come from a far country, from the end of heaven, even the LORD, and the weapons of his indignation, to destroy the whole land. }} : }|6| 13:6 Howl ye; for the day of the LORD is at hand; it shall come as a destruction from the Almighty. }} : }|7| 13:7 Therefore shall all hands be faint, and every man's heart shall melt: }} : }|8| 13:8 And they shall be afraid: pangs and sorrows shall take hold of them; they shall be in pain as a woman that travaileth: they shall be amazed one at another; their faces shall be as flames. }} : }|9| 13:9 Behold, the day of the LORD cometh, cruel both with wrath and fierce anger, to lay the land desolate: and he shall destroy the sinners thereof out of it. }} : }|10| 13:10 For the stars of heaven and the constellations thereof shall not give their light: the sun shall be darkened in his going forth, and the moon shall not cause her light to shine. }} : }|11| 13:11 And I will punish the world for their evil, and the wicked for their iniquity; and I will cause the arrogancy of the proud to cease, and will lay low the haughtiness of the terrible. }} : }|12| 13:12 I will make a man more precious than fine gold; even a man than the golden wedge of Ophir. }} : }|13| 13:13 Therefore I will shake the heavens, and the earth shall remove out of her place, in the wrath of the LORD of hosts, and in the day of his fierce anger. }} : }|14| 13:14 And it shall be as the chased roe, and as a sheep that no man taketh up: they shall every man turn to his own people, and flee every one into his own land. }} : }|15| 13:15 Every one that is found shall be thrust through; and every one that is joined unto them shall fall by the sword. }} : }|16| 13:16 Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. }} : }|17| 13:17 Behold, I will stir up the Medes against them, which shall not regard silver; and as for gold, they shall not delight in it. }} : }|18| 13:18 Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eye shall not spare children. }} : }|19| 13:19 And Babylon, the glory of kingdoms, the beauty of the Chaldees' excellency, shall be as when God overthrew Sodom and Gomorrah. }} : }|20| 13:20 It shall never be inhabited, neither shall it be dwelt in from generation to generation: neither shall the Arabian pitch tent there; neither shall the shepherds make their fold there. }} : }|21| 13:21 But wild beasts of the desert shall lie there; and their houses shall be full of doleful creatures; and owls shall dwell there, and satyrs shall dance there. }} : }|22| 13:22 And the wild beasts of the islands shall cry in their desolate houses, and dragons in their pleasant palaces: and her time is near to come, and her days shall not be prolonged. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *